


Sleep Sex

by Dark_and_night



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You wake up in the mood. Jason is asleep.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/You
Kudos: 57





	Sleep Sex

It wasn’t often that you woke up in the middle of the night wanting sex. Usually you’d wake up just wanting to go back to sleep, but you must have woken up from a wet dream you already couldn’t remember. Curling onto your side, you looked up at your undead boyfriend. 

His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. You wanted desperately to wake him up, but the poor man barely slept. If anything, his version of sleep was more like meditation that he didn’t often get into. 

Your hand trailed to his chest, feeling the stillness of his chest. It was scary how his body didn’t need to move, didn’t need to breathe, didn’t need anything. But Jason, Jason needed you. And that was an honor you sometimes forgot to appreciate.

Leaning up and forward, you ghosted your lips against his, looking at his eyes to see if that would snap him out of his stupor. He remained still. Lowering your hand, you brushed your fingers over his cock, delighted to find that it was hard. The meditation equivalent of morning wood, perhaps?

Carefully so as to not disturb him, you straddled him, grinding your wet pussy against his cock. It must have been one hell of a wet dream for you to already be as turned on as you were. Jason’s hand flittered to your calf before resting again. You glanced up at his face, but his eyes were still closed. 

Positioning yourself, you sunk down on his cock, whimpering softly at the feeling of him stretching you out. Jason wasn’t the most sexual man, even after the two of you started having sex regularly. Which meant that sometimes the two of you could go a few weeks without having sex. You didn’t mind that, because it meant every time you had sex it was like the first time all over again. You never got the chance to get used to his size.

“Fuck.” You breathed, rolling your hips. You wanted to move as frantically as you needed to to get off, but you didn’t want to disturb Jason too much if you could help it. It was so rare that he slept. 

Continuing to move slowly, you breathed slowly to keep your breathing soft.

Jason felt himself getting tugged back to reality, his eyes half opening. It was the sound of your muffled moans that finally brought him into the present. That was when he finally felt you squeezing around his cock.

His good eye opened up all the way to see you riding him, your back arched and biting your lip to hush your sounds. Jason squeezed your calf, drinking in the sight of you in so much pleasure. His still heart fluttered at the knowledge that you could get so much pleasure from him.

The feeling of his big hands grabbing your thighs and squeezing them brough you back to reality. But only for a moment. Because after that moment, he easily lifted you up off his dick only to slam you back down onto it.

A surprised scream escaped your lips, your body finally getting the intensity that you needed in the beginning as he slammed you down onto him, over and over again as he knew you loved.

“Jason!” You cried, digging your nails into his shoulders, moving with his hands. His good eye twinkled with mischief as he took over, his grip absolute as he moved you in the way he knew you loved.

“Oh my god.” You moaned, rubbing your clit for that extra push.

Jason grinned behind his mask as your body began to shudder, your pussy squeezing around him as you came. He pushed into you as deeply as he could, rubbing yourself harder as the two of you worked your way through your climax. The moment you stopped moving, Jason picked up speed again, making you whimper as he used you to get himself off. He grunted softly, bucking his hips up into yours, his grip on you almost hurting as he lost a little control of himself, cumming inside you.

The two of you stilled as he finished, you falling against Jason’s chest. He petted your hair as you panted, his chest as still as ever.

“We should try to get some more sleep.” You hummed, your body now as tired as your brain. 

Jason nodded, hugging you close. Now that you mentioned it, it was still dark out. He smiled to himself as he felt you relax against him, even though he was still inside you. Even without moving, it felt nice. He heard your breathing even as you fell asleep on top of him, his cock still inside you. 

This is nice. He thought to himself, closing his eyes.


End file.
